Better Than Me
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku]Drink, gulp, sigh, and cry. “ Am I just a sex toy to you?” she said looking him in the eyes. Very good Story inpsired by the song


Hey everyone!

Thanks to the people who reviewed my stories!!

Summary: Sasuke and sakura both get into a fight and Sakura goes to a bar to drink away her sadness. What happens when you mix a depressed and drunk Sakura with a Hinder song? Read to find out!!

Better Than Me

Sasu/Saku

Drink, gulp, sigh, and cry.

This has been the routine for 18-year-old Haruno Sakura. For the past week, every night, she has gone to her favorite bar, The Scream, and drank alcohol until she passed out.

Looking around the bar she noticed that it was extremely lonely, _' just like me' _she thought. Looking at her bottle of Sake, she tried to figure out how much damage she had done to her 4 yearlong relationship with Uchiha Sasuke.

Flashback 

_The young couple was sitting on the couch of Uchiha Sasuke, today Sasuke had realized, his normally loud girlfriend was deafeningly quiet. _

"_Sakura," he asked reluctantly " Are you alright?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_You…well you are a lot quieter than usual. I just want to know if anything is bothering you." _

_She smiled to him and said that she was okay. '_Liar'_ he thought. _

_Sighing he moved over to where she was sittin and put an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Before leaning his head down onto her shoulder he heard her whisper " why?"_

"_Why, what Sakura?"_

"_Do you just, are you," Sigh, " Am I just a sex toy to you?" she said looking him in the eyes._

_End of flashback_

She took another drink of Sake and sighed, " that's where the fight took off. I should have never even said it."

Flashback 

_Sasuke was flabbergasted, why would she think that he was just using her for sex? The two have them have only been sexually active for the last 5 months, and still they barely had time to have sex with his busy schedule, considering he was training for the ANBU. _

_Looking into her eyes he asked, " why do you think that?"_

_She looked away, " I don't know, I just, I just need an answer. Am I?"_

_He looked her in the eyes and repeated, "Why do you think that?"_

_He wasn't going to answer unless he knew why she would think that he was just using her for sex. _

_She looked away from him, ashamed about what she was about to say to him. He looked down to the ground before cupping one of her cheeks and forcing her to look at him. What met him was two tear filled emerald orbs. _

"_Sakura" he asked. _

" _I'm so sorry" she whispered and pulled away from him and stood up. She walked slowly over to the window. _

_Confused, he walked over to her and stood beside her, "for what?" he asked. _

_A bittersweet smile found its way onto her face as she stared outside the window. _

" _I heard some things about us"_

"_What things?"_

_Sigh. " That you are only using me for an heir to the Uchiha clan." She looked him in the eyes. " I didn't want to believe it, but, oh Sasuke-kun. Whenever we have time together, we always end up having sex! SEX! Honestly, we hardly ever talk, and when we do you always, ALWAYS ask if I want to have sex! I'm tired of it!!!" _

_By now Sasuke was staring her in the eyes, his wide with shock. She was glaring at him, angry tears flowing down her cheeks. _

_Being the overprotective person that he was he immediately took to the offensive and asked her " so now you regret being with me and giving me your virginity, just like I gave you mine because of the talk of some stupid and jealous villagers? Huh is that you are saying. Well tell me?" he couldn't help it now, he was yelling at her. _

_Taken back by his remark she looked up at him tears flowing down even faster now. _

" _I –I Sasuke, I –I " _

_His eyes narrowed at her as he got enraged, she, the girl who said she would always be there for him was doubting his feelings, for HER no less. _

" _Just as I thought, you do regret being with me." He turned away from her, trying to hide the hurt on his face. _

" _Sasuke-kun, please, I didn't mean it that – " _

" _Mean it like what huh? I don't care what you have to say to me. You'll just end up regretting it later just like you regret everything else." He turned away from her and began to walk away. _

" _NO, PLEASE DON'T G-" he was already out the door. _

_Sakura sat there on the floor tears cascading down her cheeks as she stared at the spot where her beloved once stood. _

_End flashback_

A lone tear fell down her face as she recalled the fact that he had not returned home for the past week, he hadn't even come back to get his clothes. She supposed he was staying at Naruto or Kakashi's house.

She took another gulp of her sake as she thought of her talk with Ino earlier that day. She had told her that maybe she should move in with her and Shikamaru, until she and Sasuke got back together.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought about her life without Sasuke, not waking up to his face in the morning, no more hugs, no more kisses, no more romantic surprises, no nothing.

Tears began to fall at a steady pace down the side of her face. A loud sound from the microphone interrupted her musings as she looked up at the stage.

"Hello Everyone!! Tonight is karaoke night for our club. Anyone who wants to sing a song fro their special someone can come up and sign up for a spot." Spoke the announcer.

She looked at the small crowd of drunken people form around the stage as they signed up for a spot to sing.

'Damn, now I am going to have to listen to a whole bunch of drunken idiots for the rest of the night.'

She put her head down and closed her eyes letting all the sake she drank earlier settle.

"Hey, the song I am about to sing is for my, I hope she still is, girlfriend. We both got into a big fight recently over something stupid. I hope that she hears this and forgives me for not being as understanding as I should be. And that I love her more than I could ever possibly describe."

Sakura opened her eyes, yet she still didn't look up to see who was on stage as a million thoughts went through her mind.

' _That that voice sounded just like him. Could he have possibly? No, he wouldn't say sorry I am the one who messed up big time.' _

The music began to play…

I think you can do much better than me   
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this   
You deserve much better than me

She knew that voice better than anyone else, that was her Sasuke! She looked up to see him standing there, wearing a pair of his black clan shirts and a pair of his black capris. Tears began to form in her eyes now that she made eyes contact with him.

'_He looks so sad, but he shouldn't be I should be the one singing to him!!'_

The two of them held their gaze as he continued to sing the next verse of the song. _  
_

While looking through your old box of notes   
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall   
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

She stood up in her seat and held a hand to her mouth as she looked at him. His eyes never leaving her form.

'_He-he he does deserve me! I am the one who doesn't deserve him! I am the one who doubted him!'_

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder   
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me   
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

As he ended the song Sasuke stepped off of the stage and ignored all the claps of approval to his singing.

He looked away for a moment to the clock, when he looked back; he realized that she had left already.

Sakura kept on running, she finally stopped at the red bridge as she collapsed onto the wooden boards.

She kept on crying, Sasuke had sung to her, saying sorry, and all along it was her who should have said sorry. She didn't deserve him! He loved her with all of his heart and she still believed the blabbering of some stupid villagers.

She continued to cry until she felt two arms wrap themselves around her and her body being pressed to the chest of the person.

Without needing to look behind her she already knew it was Sasuke, nobody was as stupid as to embrace, or they would have had a great big helping of the chidori-your-ass special. Made by Sasuke himself.

Unconsciously she leaned back into his embrace and cried harder (if possible) and looked up into his onyx eyes.

" Sasuke, I'm so, so sorry. I don't regret being with you! I swear! I love you. You mean the world to me! I'm so sor-" she was cut off when Sasuke leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

" Shh, I know Sakura, I know. We both said stupid things, it's alright"

With that he picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way back to their house (she moved in with him)

When they both got to their room Sasuke laid her down on the bed and took of her shoes, and her dress. Leaving her in her bra and panties.

Afterwards he undressed himself down to his black boxers (DROOLZ) and got into the bed with her.

" I love you," they both said in unison towards one another.

Smiling, Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke and the two of them laid together holding onto one another.

FIN

Okay I don't really like the ending if you ask me. Hmm oh well!

Bunny-Chan (me): hmm, I wonder if monkeys would eat muffins if I put a banana on it?

Sasuke: Maybe.

Sakura: hey, why did you make me an alcoholic?

Bunny-Chan: cuz you make a very funny alcoholic

Sakura: oh

Naruto: DAMMIT! I wasn't in this Fic either!!

Me: I wrote your name once

…………

Ino: hey! Why don't you put Sasuke and I in a romantic Fic? ' Puppy eyes '

Me: cuz you a pig.

………

Me: IRUKA –SENSEI!!!! SAY THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!!!

Iruka: Tamiko-Chan81 does not own Naruto or any of its characters. Nor does she own Hinders, Better than me.

Me: Good boy! Here is your treat!

Iruka: you gave me an old cookie?

Me: Yep!! Don't want Naruto-kun eating it and getting sick!

Iruka so you gave it to me?

………


End file.
